1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a ready-mix soil material, more particularly to a method for producing a ready-mix soil material from earth materials excavated from work sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional construction work, such as piping work, road maintenance, and the like, a work site for the construction work is dug and refilled at the beginning and end of the construction work, respectively. Earth material resulting from the digging of the work site is usually discarded as waste. In view of bearing strength and shearing strength consideration, it is required to refill the work site with additional soil material, which is usually sand-gravel obtained by digging of river-beds, at the end of the construction work.
However, the aforesaid conventional method for construction work has the following shortcomings:
(1) Discarding of the earth material as waste and obtaining additional soil material by digging of river-beds can result in a severe adverse impact on the environment.
(2) When the additional soil material obtained by the digging of river-beds is used for refilling material, it is required to repeat tamping operations a number of times. However, in practice, it is difficult to conduct the tamping operations precisely. Therefore, defects such as depressions, holes and the like can easily form in the refilled work site.
(3) If concrete is used as the refilling material for the work site, the defects associated with the tamping operations may be avoided in view of the relatively high strength characteristics of concrete. However, the use of concrete as the refilling material is relatively costly. Furthermore, it is relatively difficult to dig the work site refilled with concrete when necessary.